An active and unique Assisted Reproductive Technology (ART) Laboratory service unit is in place at the ORPRC with the capacity to perform routinely in vitro fertilization-embryo transfers (IVF-ET) and to produce term pregnancies at high efficiency in rhesus monkeys. In 1992-3, 44 female macaques yielded 1,075 oocytes following gonadotropin treatment to promote multiple follicular development. Many of these oocytes were fertilized in vitro, with mean fertilization rates improving to 60-90% for egg cohorts. The majority of fertilized oocytes were cryopreserved for storage in an embryo bank until thawed for in vitro and in vivo research on early embryogenesis and pregnancy initiation in primates. The ART-unit continues to improve an IVF-ET paradigm by utilization of recombinant human gonadotropins. Future efforts will include new investigations with macaque gonadotropins, sperm cryopreservation and pregnancy establishment following cytoplasmic sperm injection, embryo splitting and nuclear transfer. The many oocytes and the unique resource of banked embryos will catalyze basic and applied research on primate gametogenesis, fertilization, early embryogenesis and implantation/pregnancy initiation which cannot be performed in women for practical and ethical reasons. Furthermore, the technologies of IVF-ET, cytoplasmic sperm injection, embryo splitting and nuclear transfer offer novel opportunities for preserving valuable genetic resources or providing unique resources (e.g., genetically-identical offspring) of NHPs to facilitate research on human diseases. Our long-range goals emanating from the laboratory's current capacity and experience are to continue to improve the nonhuman primate (NHP) model, to disseminate this technology worldwide, and to move into new areas - particularly the preservation of endangered NHP species and the management of colony resources. Emphasis on disseminating this technology and facilitating ART research in laboratories throughout the United States and abroad is consistent with the program objectives of the regional primate research centers.